pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Google
Google (МФА , MWCD /ˈgü-gəl/ , ) — крупнейшая поисковая система интернета, принадлежащая корпорации Google Inc. Первая по популярности система (77,05 % ), обрабатывает 41 млрд 345 млн запросов в месяц (доля рынка 62,4 % «Яндекс» — девятый поисковик мира / Яндекс / Хабрахабр ), индексирует более 25 миллиардов веб-страницworldwidewebsize (на закрытой конференции в начале мая 2014Поиск Google: применение в учебном процессе — YouTube представитель Google упомянул, что на данный момент проиндексировано 60 триллионов документов, и как можно заметить, в результате тестов, счетчик в поиске Google ограничен числом 25 270 000 000, также на это число при выдаче влияют фильтры, встроенные в алгоритм ранжирования выдачи). Поддерживает поиск в документах форматов PDF, RTF, PostScript, Microsoft Word, Microsoft Excel, Microsoft PowerPoint и других. История создания Поисковая система Google была создана в качестве учебного проекта студентов Стэнфордского университета Ларри Пейджа и Сергея Брина. Они в 1996 году работали над поисковой системой BackRub, а в 1998 году на её основе создали новую поисковую систему Google. С первого же года существования в Google стали применять метод прозрачного управления OKR, который определил подход к планированию развития компании и способ корпоративного управления. Хотя корпорация была основана 2 сентября 1998 года, а домен Google.com зарегистрирован 15 сентября 1997 года, поисковик (с 2000 года) иногда отмечает свой день рождения и в другой день: как 7, так и 27 сентября . Слово Google произошло от искажённого googol (гугол) — названия числа десять в сотой степени (10100)Русское Агентство Новостей. О Google! Что в имени твоём?!QI: Quite Interesting facts about 100 // The Telegraph, 15 апреля 2009 года10 things you might not know about misspellings // Chicago Tribune, 4 августа 2013 года. Индексация сайтов Поисковый робот Google имеет User Agent — Googlebot (Поисковый робот), который является основным роботом, сканирующим содержание страницы для поискового индекса. Помимо него существуют ещё несколько специализированных роботов: * Googlebot-Mobile — робот, индексирующий сайты для мобильных устройств, * Google Search Appliance (Google) gsa-crawler — поисковый робот нового аппаратно-программного комплекса Search Appliance, * Googlebot-Image — робот, сканирующий страницы для индекса картинок, * Mediapartners-Google — робот, сканирующий контент страницы для определения содержания AdSense, * Adsbot-Google — робот, сканирующий контент для оценки качества целевых страниц AdWords. Проблемы с авторскими правами KaZaA и Церковь саентологии использовали Закон об авторском праве в цифровую эпоху (DMCA), чтобы потребовать от Google удалить ссылки на материалы на их сайтах, якобы защищённые авторским правом New York Times. Google по закону обязан удалить эти ссылки, но вместо того, чтобы убрать результаты поиска, предпочитает связать результаты с жалобами, которые подали эти организации. The New York Times жаловалась на то, что кэширование их содержания поисковым роботом — особенность, используемая поисковиками, в том числе Google Web Search, нарушает авторские права . Google соблюдает стандартные Интернет-приёмы для запросов об отключении кэширования посредством файла robots.txt — стандартного механизма, позволяющего администраторам веб-сайта потребовать исключения своего сайта или его части из результатов поиска — или через мета-теги, позволяющие редактору контента указать, можно ли индексировать или архивировать документ и можно ли проходить по ссылкам в документе. Окружной суд США штата Невада постановил, что кэши компании Google не нарушают авторских прав согласно американскому законодательству в делах Field v. Google и Parker v. GoogleCase No. CV-S-04-0413-RCJ-LRL United States District Court (District of Nevada). Filed on January 19, 2006Case No. 04-CV-3918 United States District Court (Eastern District of Pennsylvania). March 10, 2006. Проблемы с неприкосновенностью личной жизни Впервые у Google начались проблемы в связи с нарушением прав человека ещё в 2005 году. При создании карт Google Earth были использованы изображения крыши американского Белого дома, что представляет угрозу для национальной безопасности Соединенных Штатов. Американская общественность была глубоко возмущена тем, что потенциальные террористы впервые получили шанс детально рассмотреть системы защиты Белого дома, расположенные на крышеScott Cleland. Google’s Top 35 Privacy Scandals. 22.02.12. В 2008 году американская семья Боринг из штата Пенсильвания обвинила компанию Google в нарушении неприкосновенности их частной жизни. При создании общемировых городских виртуальных карт Google Street View были использованы изображения дома и бассейна супружеской четы. Боринги незамедлительно подали в суд и потребовали от Google 25 000 долларов в качестве компенсации за причиненный моральный ущерб. Однако по решению суда в 2010 году они получили от компании компенсацию в размере всего лишь 1 доллараChloe Albanesius. 'Boring' Family Gets $1 in Google Street View Trespass Case. 02.12.10. Против Google также выступил Американский Национальный Юридический и Политический Центр (NLPC). В качестве доказательства нарушения сервисом частных прав члены центра предоставили информацию об одном из руководителей Google, собранную при помощи сервисов компании менее чем за полчаса — изображения его дома, номера машин, припаркованных возле него, название фирмы, занимающейся благоустройством его территории и даже название охранной фирмы, клиентами которой являются его соседиЯрослав Соколухин. Google обвинили в нарушении права на личную жизнь. 04.08.08. Кроме того, в 2010 году стало известно, что во время работы над сервисом Street View компания Google сканировала IP адреса и пароли граждан. Во время съемок улиц и площадей разных городов со специальных автомобилей, оборудованных видеокамерами, специалисты Google также занимались сканированием сигнала беспроводных сетей Wi-Fi. В результате компания получила пароли и другую информацию конфиденциального характера, необходимую для входа в электронную почту частных и юридических лицGoogle оказалась в центре скандала в связи с перехватом конфиденциальной информации пользователей Интернета. В настоящее время компанию Google серьёзно критикуют за нарушения прав человека, связанные с реализацией проекта Google Glass. Ношение очков Google уже запрещено в американских кинотеатрах, казино и стрип-клубах. Их владельцы опасаются, что посетители в таких очках будут записывать происходящее на видео. Кроме того, решение о запрете очков в скором времени могут принять американские банки и дирекции парковВ США запретили пользоваться очками дополнительной реальности в кафе. Выдача данных пользователей В 2012 году Google выдала властям США данные нескольких работников WikiLeaks: содержание почтовых отправлений, метаданные, информацию о подписках и другие данные и только через 2 с половиной года уведомила пользователей об этом . Летом 2013 года благодаря бывшему сотруднику американских спецслужб Эдварду Сноудену стало известно о том, что американское правительство платило Google, Yahoo, Microsoft и Facebook миллионы долларов за раскрытие информации об интернет-пользователях (в рамках программы PRISM). Расходы, согласно документам, были покрыты подразделением Агентства национальной безопасности, известным как Отдел по работе со специальными источникамиMicrosoft и Google будут судиться с правительством США. В ответ на это главный юрист Google Дэвид Драммонд опубликовал в блоге компании открытое письмо, адресованное генпрокурору США и директору ФБР, в котором просил разрешить обнародовать в регулярном отчете Transparency Report подробную информацию о правительственных запросах, в том числе о запросах, основанных на Законе о надзоре за деятельностью иностранных спецслужб (FISA). По утверждению Драммонда, ответы на эти запросы не обеспечивали правительству США прямого доступа к данным пользователейСкандал с «прослушками»: Google требует разрешения на публикацию запросов спецслужб. Защита прав человека Некоторые специалисты Google приняли участие в событиях Арабской весны, выступая за «демократические ценности и защиту прав человека». Так, директор по маркетингу Google на Ближнем Востоке и в Северной Африке Ваиль Гоним выступал за свержение режима Хосни Мубарака в Египте во время беспорядков в стране в 2011 году. Он создал страницу в социальной сети Facebook, где осуждалось насилие над гражданами Египта со стороны правящей власти и происходила координация действий демонстрантов. Гоним охарактеризовал египетское протестное движение как «Facebook revolution» и отметил, что интернет играл в ней чрезвычайно важную рольJosh Halliday. Arab spring: Google’s Wael Ghonim on the fall of Mubarak. 18.05.11. Кроме того, вскоре после событий Арабской весны представители Google заявили, что они работают над облегчением доступа к информации и продуктам компании на Ближнем Востоке и в Северной Африке. В этой связи целью американской компании является обеспечение доступа к ещё большему числу своих продуктов на арабском языке. За 2011 год компания запустила версию Google Voice и Google+ на арабском и представила в Art Project два музея, расположенных в Катаре (Музей исламского искусства и Арабский музей современного искусства Матхаф), а в 2012 году пригласила президента Туниса выступить посредством сервиса видеовещания Google+ Hangout On AirНовости Google. У компании Google есть также серьёзные претензии к руководству Китая в связи с попытками ограничить доступ китайских граждан к информации в интернете. Алгоритм ранжирования Метатег Keywords не учитывается при ранжировании сайтов . PageRank Google использует алгоритм расчёта авторитетности PageRank. PageRank является одним из вспомогательных факторов при ранжировании сайтов в результатах поиска. PageRank не единственный, но очень важный способ определения положения сайта в результатах поиска Google. Google использует показатель PageRank найденных по запросу страниц, чтобы определить порядок выдачи этих страниц посетителю в результатах поиска. Поисковые запросы Синтаксис запросов Интерфейс Google содержит довольно сложный язык запросов, позволяющий ограничить область поиска отдельными доменами, языками, типами файлов и т. д. Например, поиск «intitle:Google site:wikipedia.org» выведет все статьи Википедии на всех языках, в заголовке которых встречается слово Google Описание операторов и встроенных функций расширенного поиска: общая страница; операторы и функции расширенного поиска; Advanced Operators (подробное описание операторов на английском); «шпаргалка» по языку поисковых запросов Google . Мощный язык запросов в руках хакеров может быть использован для исследования веб-сайтов на уязвимости . Поиск в найденном Для результатов поиска Google ранее предоставлял возможность повторного поиска, что позволяло производить поиск более детально. Для более детального поиска пользователям необходимо было указывать дополнительные параметры, по которым происходил отбор результатов, что позволяло сразу отобразить не только запрос, но и контекст, где он применяется. Данная возможность упрощала процедуру поиска, исключив необходимость в открытии каждого результата. Википоиск Поисковая технология, позволяющая пользователю настраивать результаты выдачи по поисковым запросам. Пользователь может удалять результаты из списка и поднимать вверх списка. Технология была запущена компанией Google весной 2009 года и проработала до осени. В настройках поиска осталась настройка для включения «википоиска», но в выдаче соответствующие элементы управления отсутствуют. Другие поисковые системы подобной функциональности пока не предоставляли. Голосовой поиск 22 сентября 2010 года компания запустила голосовой поиск в России . Чтобы осуществить поиск, необходимо нажать в телефоне кнопку рядом со строкой поиска и произнести свой запрос, телефон отправит ваш голос на сервер, и браузер выдаст строку с распознанным вашим запросом и результатами поиска по нему. С 2014 года доступна активация голосового поиска без прикосновения к экрану. На телефонах с установленным Android не ниже версии 4.3 достаточно сказать «окей, Гугл», чтобы активировать функцию. Логотип Google Текущий официальный логотип Google действует с 1 сентября 2015 года. В отличие от прежнего логотипа, в новом используется шрифт без засечек, а также более мягкие цветаOfficial Google Blog: Google’s look, evolved. По случаю праздника или круглой даты какой-нибудь широко известной личности стандартный логотип Google у некоторых или, реже, у всехВ указана географическая область, для которой меняется логотип, если меняется глобально — указано «Global». региональных доменов может меняться на праздничный, имеющий определённую тематику, смысл, но в стиле Google ( ) . Например, по случаю дня рождения Наполеона Орды 11 февраля 2010 года на логотипе белорусского домена Google появились акварели этого известного художника , 6 июля поздравляли со 121-летием Марка Шагала (логотип был в виде коллажа из фрагментов его работ) . После десятилетнего ожидания 22 марта 2011 года Google выиграл патент на «Google Doodle». Российские: * 19 августа 2010 года — логотип был посвящён 50-летнему юбилею полёта в космос собак Белки и Стрелки . * 12 июля 2011 года — логотип с изображением Собора Василия Блаженного в честь 450-летия этого памятника культуры. * 27 августа — логотип с изображением Фаины Раневской. * 1 сентября — логотип к празднику Дня знаний. * 11 ноября — логотип с изображением Фёдора Достоевского в честь 190-летия со дня его рождения. * 19 ноября — логотип с изображением Михаила Васильевича Ломоносова к 300-летию со дня его рождения. * 18 декабря — логотип к 90-летию со дня рождения Юрия Никулина. * 25 января 2012 года — логотип к 74-летию со дня рождения Владимира Высоцкого. * 17 февраля — логотип к 106-летию со дня рождения Агнии Барто. * 31 мая — к 100-летию Государственный музей изобразительных искусств имени А. С. Пушкина. * 12 июня — в честь Дня России. * 21 июня — логотип к 50-летию со дня рождения Виктора Цоя * 23 августа — изображение Ассоль (персонаж повести «Алые паруса»), ожидающей корабль, в честь 132-летия со дня рождения Александра Грина. * 17 сентября — к 155-летию со дня рождения К. Э. Циолковского. * 1 мая — к празднику весны и труда * 7 февраля 2014 года — к открытию XXII Олимпийских игр в Сочи — на фоне флага ЛГБТ пиктограммы шести олимпийских видов спорта. * 1 января 2017 года компания запустила собственный телеканал познавательно-развлекательной ориентации «Google Телесеть». В проект вложено 46 млн долларов в расчёте на пять лет. * 10 июня 2021 года принял решение о окончательном прекращении вещания познавательного телеканала «Google Телесеть» Комадна телеканала ушла в проект «RTVi». Несморя на окончательное прекращение вещания, компания ООО «ТВК „Google“» не была окончательно закрыта. Интерактивные: * Игра Pac-Man (включение/выключение звука, управление передвижением мышкой или клавишами со стрелками клавиатуры) . * 9 июня 2011 года — логотип, посвящённый 96-й годовщине со дня рождения Леса Пола . Лого предоставляет возможность генерировать звуки (с изображением колеблющейся гитарной струны), записывать и проигрывать мелодииNational Anthem of Russia played on Les Paul Google’s DoodleДемонстрация возможностей «гитары» Google (doodle)пример записи «гитары» Google (doodle), передавать записанное (как URL) * 15 июня — интерактивный логотип, демонстрирующий (с возможностью прокрутки) фазы лунного затмения. * 5 сентября — логотип ко дню рождения Фредди Меркьюри, в котором показан мультклип, созданный компанией Google на песню Don’t Stop Me Now группы Queen. * 23 ноября — к 60-летию первой публикации Станислава Лема (по мотивам иллюстраций польского художника Даниэля Мроза к Кибериаде ). * 31 октября — в честь праздника Хэллоуин. В ускоренном темпе на видео показано, как группа сотрудников Google вырезает логотип компании из 6 больших оранжевых тыкв. * 9 апреля 2012 года — к 182-летию со дня рождения Эдварда Мейбриджа. Логотип представляет собой 21 сектор разного цвета, в каждом из которых бежит скаковая лошадь. * 23 апреля — к 99-летию со дня получения Гидеоном Сундбэком патента на застёжку-молнию. * 1 июня — в честь Международного дня защиты детей. * Во время XXX летних олимпийских игр каждый день появлялся логотип с новым видом спорта. * 15 октября — к 107-летию со дня создания комикса «Маленький Нимо в стране снов». * 15 февраля 2013 года — в преддверии ожидаемого сближения астероида 2012 DA14 с Землей в ночь с пятницы 15 февраля на субботу 16 февраля стандартный логотип Google был заменен на анимированный, в котором при наведении мышки на первую букву вторая буква «G» в названии компании пытается уклониться от летящего на неё астероидаGoogle отметил логотипом сближение астероида 2012 DA14 с Землей. Однако позже анимация была удалена из логотипа "в знак уважения к пострадавшим от метеоритного дождя, прошедшего в России "Google убрал логотип об астероиде из-за падения метеорита в России. Сленг «Гуглить» Из-за популярности поисковой системы в английском языке появился неологизм to google или to Google (аналог в русском компьютерном сленге — гуглить), использующийся для обозначения поиска информации в Интернете с помощью Google. Именно с таким определением глагол занесён в наиболее авторитетные словари английского языка — Оксфордский словарь английского языка и Merriam-Webster , хотя в других источниках приводятся примеры его использования для обозначения поиска вообще чего-либо в Интернете. Первым, кто использовал слово как глагол, был сам Лэрри Пэйдж, 8 июля 1998 года подписавший одно из своих сообщений для списка рассылки: «Have fun and keep googling!» Американское диалектическое сообщество назвало глагол «to google» словом десятилетия . Опасаясь возможной утраты товарного знака, Google не одобряет использование глагола google, особенно когда подразумевается поиск в Интернете вообще. Например, 23 февраля 2003 года компания направила письмо «прекратить и воздерживаться» ( ) Полу МакФедрису, основателю Word Spy — сайта, отслеживающего неологизмы.Duffy, Jonathan. Би-би-си, 20 июня 2003 Также, в своей статье в «Вашингтон пост», Фрэнк Арэнс обсуждал письмо, полученное от юристов Google, иллюстрирующее «правильное» и «неправильное» употребление глагола google''Frank Ahrens. Washington Post, 5 августа 2006. В ответе на эту статью лексикографы словаря Merriam-Webster заметили, что записали глагол ''to google со строчно́й буквы, но для обозначения поисковой системы Google употребили заглавную букву ( — пользоваться Google для поиска информации в Интернете), впрочем, редакторы оксфордского словаря не стали сохранять обе «версии» для историиChris Noon. Forbes, 6 июля 2006. В 2006 году Google выпустил публичное заявление с требованием «использовать слова, образованные от Google, только когда речь идет о Google Inc или его сервисах»Michael Krantz. The Official Google Blog, 25 октября 2006. Интересные факты с системой * Догадаться, как делать трюк «Barrel roll» (бочка) из видеоигр серии Star Fox очень трудно, и игроки стали обращаться к поисковой системе Google. Запрос «How to do a barrel roll» (как сделать бочку) стал настолько частым, что Google сделала шутку. Если ввести известную фразу «Do a barrel roll», то в некоторых браузерах страничка перевернется на 360 градусов. * После запроса «zerg rush» страничка замирает, на запросы становится невозможным перейти, на них появляется полоска здоровья, и на результаты поиска нападают маленькие буквы O, которые можно уничтожать, кликая по ним мышью, и которые после уничтожения всех результатов выстроятся в буквы GG. При клике на страницу после этого запросы начинают отображаться, как и другие. В процессе уничтожения справа появится таблица с графой «Count», показывающая количество уничтоженных О, «APM», показывающая скорость кликов в минуту, и надпись «Clear», выводящаяся на середину страницы после уничтожения запросов. Если нажать на «Clear» в процессе уничтожения, запросы станут обычными ещё до разрушения. * Введите «tilt» и страничка немного наклонится, но все же ссылки не перестанут работать. * В поиске картинок можно поиграть в игру в стиле Breakout, просто введя «atari breakout». * Если в строку поиска картинок ввести «241543903», то можно увидеть фотографии людей, засунувших свои головы в морозильник. Причина этому, что 6 апреля 2009 нью-йоркский художник Дэвид Хорвиц поместил на своём аккаунте David Horvitz san pedro glue stick фотографию с головой в холодильнике. * Также можно «поиграть» с элементами, включив гравитацию на главной странице Google, причём все элементы остаются функциональны. Называется «Google Gravity», страница создана с помощью технологии Html 5. Есть схожая функция и в китайском Google http://www.google.com.hk/intl/zh-CN/landing/shuixia * Если ввести слово «blink html», то слово blink и html во всех результатах будет отображено мигающим. * В Google присутствует шутливая конвертация единиц измерения, достаточно ввести в строку поиска: «слоненок в попугаях», «астрономическая единица в попугаях», «(попугай в кубе) в бутылках», «удав в слонятах», «радиус земли в слонятах», «удав в попугаях», «радиус земли в попугаях», «кубический световой год в чекушках», «кубический световой год в поллитрах», «кубический попугай в ведрах», «кубический удав в штофах», «кубический слоненок в чекушках», «удав в вершках», «мерзавчик в кубических попугаях», «квадратная мартышка в квадратных метрах», «миллиметр ртутного столба в ньютонах/квадратный слоненок», «(15,2 попугая)/(1 метр) в шестнадцатиричной записи», «попугаи в удавах». * Если вы введёте в поиске по дудлам слово «d4g», вы увидите список победителей конкурса «Дудл для Google» * Если набрать «google l33t» и нажать «Мне повезет», то Google будет работать в leet. * 29 января 2015 года, в связи с вводом санкций в отношении России, Google ограничила доступ населения Крыма к своим сервисам[ http://vostokdn.ru/novosti-rossii/google-prekrashhaet-dostup-k-svoim-servisam-v-krymu.html Google прекращает доступ к своим сервисам в Крыму] * Google приняли решение стать мобильным оператором. Новый проект включает в себя полный спектр услуг. В настоящее время пока в качестве виртуального оператора и только для смартфона Nexus 6.Google стала международным мобильным оператором. Россия в списке | Hi-Tech Mail.Ru См. также * Список сервисов и инструментов Google * Список доменов Google * * Googlewhack Примечания Ссылки * Как менялся Google с 1998 по 2013 год видео V-MIRE.NET * Поисковая система Google * Google в Лентапедии * Корпорации монстров. Google * Google: технология поиска для нового тысячелетия * История Google на их собственном сайте * Частная жизнь пользователей Google может быть раскрыта * Google (на русском) Категория:Google Категория:Поисковые системы Категория:Сайты США Категория:Сайты, появившиеся в 1997 году